Konoha Hospital
by MizuMizu
Summary: [au] Hinata starts an internschip in Konoha hospital, How will she deal with hospital live? pairings'll come later on


Konoha hospital

A/N I thought of this fic this morning and well I really wanted to see how it worked, i hope you'll like it!

"Everyone, I expect that you'll try your very best. There were a lot of things you could have chosen to do, you could have been a ballerina, a marketing accountant, but you choose to become doctors. In this hospital you'll meet some of the most wonderful people and some of the horrible asses and you'll have to deal with it! You'll have some of the greatest and worst times in this hospital, it'll be your heaven and your hell and you'll live with it, and going to give it you're all-" a tall blond woman said.

"What Tsunade is trying to say is that she wants everyone to have fun, a hospital has many opportunities, and we want you all to do your very best, get to know a lot of new people and evolve from a student to a doctor" a man with long gray hair intruded.

"Jiraiya, this isn't a game, you all will be able to save lives and take live, in these years you'll evolve from being an intern and you'll choose. there will be those who can't make it, who'll need to choose an easier specialty. You will get a resident assigned to you" Tsunade the chief of Medicine looked at her newfound batch of interns, you could divide them all so easily. The 4 surgeon interns were looking arrogant, bossy and not intimidated. _But luckily_ she thought_, Jiraiya has to take care of them as he is the Chief of Surgery._

"I'll introduce the residents assigned to the groups. Kurenai, you'll be responsible for the medical bunch. Kakashi you'll take the surgery interns" Jiraiya said.

"Okay everyone, I guess I should show you all the hospital" Kakashi sighed when he looked at his interns; there was a moody looking black haired one, a redhead, one with scruffy brown hair and a blonde. Who seemed out of place…

"Hai please follow me. We'll start with introducing ourselves getting to know each other a bit, I'll explain the rules of this hospital again, and prepare you for your first day tomorrow" Kurenai said looking at her students, a blue haired girl who was shaking uncontrollably, a overweight boy chewing on chips, a boy who kept yawning through Tsunade's speech, and a stoic boy with tainted glasses.

She sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria.

"My name is Kurenai, I'm a sixth year resident here, and I'll be your sensei for this upcoming year, I hope you will all do your very best if you have trouble with a patient don't worry and come to me. Always keep on the good side of the nurses, they'll be able to help and never forget why you want to be a doctor. Now please introduce yourselves" she looked at her interns _this is going to be an interesting year _she thought.

"Nara Shikamaru. I grew up in this town, I wanted to become a doctor because …it's too troublesome to explain'" and he stretched.

"Chouji, I want to become a doctor because it intrigues me that by putting something in your stomach you can get better from very bad disease"

"Aburame Shino, I don't need to explain anything else"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, I-I want to help o-others" Hinata went pink when everyone looked at her

"Hyuuga... You'll be Neji's sister then." Kurenai asked.

"N-Neji i-is my cousin" she whispered

"Well he made quite an impression his internship. He was better then some of the upper level residents"

"This is the elevator, you'll need this lot" Kakashi walked past the elevator stairs, and just summed up every thing he saw

"I'm never going to remember all of this" Naruto sighed _what a bunch of boring people darn..._

_I don't understand why they don't let dogs in here… _Kiba thought, thinking about his buddy at home

_If Temari or Kankuro … they are going to die!_ Gaara thought when he saw his sister in one of the operating rooms

_What a bunch of idiots _Sasuke decided when he took another look at the other interns.

_Well well isn't this a hard bunch to entertain _"Well that was the whole hospital these are your clipboard with information and stuff. I expect none of you will be late for rounds bye" Kakashi went in one of the surgery rooms and started scrubbing his hands.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, make sure you have a good nights sleep!" Kurenai said and got up. The others followed her and left

"So.. Where do you guys live?" Chouji asked to break up the silence.

"I-I'm staying with my c-cousin, w-what about you?"

"Me and Shikamaru share an apartment, we've known each other for years it's a lot cheaper too" Chouji kindly replied. "What about you Shino?

"I have a hotel room"

"Wow isn't that extremely expensive" Chouji asked

"My uncle owns it"

"That's lucky" Shikamaru said. And walked away with Chouji. Shino went in the opposite direction, leaving Hinata standing _Neji-niisan told me to wait for him. I guess I should look around in the hospital. I hope I find him soon. Did anyone notice that I'm the only girl in this whole year? I hope it won't bother anyone… what about the locker room! Is it mingled? Do I have to undress in front of all the boys? Maybe I should ask someone if they know where I can find Neji. I hope I can survive this year I can't stand father thinking of me as a disappointment anymore when I told him I wanted to be a doctor he said I should reconsider and be a nurse_ Hinata looked around, so many people

"Can I help you?" a blond girl asked her,

"Oh ehm. I was l-looking for someone" Hinata stuttered

"And who might that be?" she asked

"Hyuuga Neji, he's a first year resident here?" Hinata asked

"Neji… why are you looking for that one, who caused a lot of rumble last year"

"He's my cousin, h-he was g-giving me a lift home" Hinata replied a little bit scared of her cousin's reputation.

"Oh you're that Hinata! Lee was supposed to find you, come on, I'll help you search for lee, and he's a friend of your cousin's. lee was all stressed and yelling that he needed to find Hinata" she said.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about th-that"

"I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm a nurse here; ok this is the nurse's station. Lee should be here somewhere…" Ino said.

"Sakura! This is Neji's cousin; Do you know where Lee might be?" Ino asked

"Woa I'm here" a damped voice came from under the desk

"Lee what are you doing there" Ino asked

"Fixing the computer that is, and done!! How can I help?" a boy with a green spandex and a weird haircut asked

"I found your Hinata" ino said

"Oh my thanks is eternal!" Lee jumped up and kissed Ino's hand. And bowed towards Hinata who looked a bit startled "I have got a message from Neji my youthful friend! He says that he's in surgery and that I am supposed to take you. We have a special room so you can watch surgeries, very youthful indeed! Please come with me my princess" he said

"Who are you calling a princess" Kiba growled from behind them.

"Kiba!" Hinata said and hugged her best friend.

"It's great to see a familiar face! How was your day" Kiba asked.

"It was great I g-guess. I I need to go though, Neji's having a surgery" Hinata said.

"Great! i need to go too, I'll call you, I want to know everything about your day" Kiba said

"S-say hi to Akamaru for m-me" Hinata whispered before Kiba turned around.

"Who's was that cutie" Ino asked

"K-Kiba, he's an intern just like me, we were in high school together, h-he's the only one I k-know here except from Neji" Hinata replied.

"Let's go my youthful princess, or you'll miss Neji's surgery" Lee said, and he took Hinata's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"She must be the shyest girl I've ever met" Ino said

"I never would have expected her to be from the Hyuuga family, you'd expect a snob" Sakura agreed.

A/N I know it wasn't very long. But I hope it was good anyways. Please review I'm very curious what you think! Oh and if you've got idea's for pairings I'll be glad because I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do. Just no shonen ai hinatanaruto or sakurasasuke I


End file.
